Technical Fields
The present invention relates to an event analyzing device, an event analyzing system, an event analyzing method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2017-021434, filed Feb. 8, 2017, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Related Art
In the related art, in plants or factories such as industrial plants such as chemical plants, plants that manage and control well sites such as gas fields and oil wells and their surroundings, plants that manage and control power generation such as hydropower, thermal power or nuclear power, plants that manage and control environmental power generation such as sunlight or wind power, or plants that manage and control water and sewage, dams, or the like (hereinafter sometimes collectively referred to as a “plant”), a control system such as a distributed control system (DCS) is constructed to realize advanced automatic operations. In the distributed control system, field devices (measuring devices and manipulating devices) and a control device for controlling them are connected to each other via a communication means.
A control system such as the DCS can record details of manual operations of operators, manual operation procedures, or the like as an event log. The event log may include not only a manual operation history but also a history of alarm, guidance, or the like. Events collected in real time are sometimes recorded in the event log directly in order of time or are sometimes recorded in the event log after certain data processing is applied to the collected event log. The event log is sometimes recorded in the DCS. The event log is sometimes recorded in a database called a historian which stores the event log as historical data for a long time. The recorded event log is graphed as chronological data and displayed on a display device or printed out through a printing device.
Incidentally, although operations of a plant or the like are often automated, there are also tasks involving an operator's manual operations such as troubleshooting or unsteady operation. Normally, such manual operations are performed according to the descriptions of a standard operation procedure (SOP).
Since the method of operating a plant changes over time, it is necessary to update the descriptions of the SOP according to changes in the manual operation method. It is also desirable to create a new SOP for processes for which there is no SOP such as processes for dealing with problems that were not expected at the time of starting the plant. Some SOPs describe only rough manual operation procedures and do not describe specific manual operation methods. When operators perform manual operation using such an SOP which describes only rough manual operation procedures, the interpretation of the SOP may vary among the operators. This causes variations in manual operations of operators. Therefore, it is desirable to create a new SOP describing specific manual operation methods or to update the SOP's descriptions to standardize (unify) the varying manual operation procedures.
A new SOP is created or a SOP is improved by analyzing an event log accumulated in a DCS or a historian. Analysis of an event log can be performed by an event analyzing device. An event analyzing device can automatically generate an SOP by extracting manual operation records in units of individual event logs from an enormous amount of event logs (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-316681, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-237952, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-020426).
When performing a manual operation for troubleshooting, unsteady operation, or the like, an operator not only performs manual operations in order but also sometimes changes the order or details of manual operations based on a certain intention after determining a process state or the like of the plant. However, for example, determination of the process state or the like is a skill of a skilled operator, and it is sometimes difficult to standardize manual operations regarding the determination.